In order to harmoniously move the screens of a group of screens, it is known in EP-A-2 120 119 to determine for each screen a shift parameter between two reference positions, of which one is shared by the various screens of the group. It is also known in WO-A-2009/150345 to move the end of a screen when it becomes the farthest away from a shared position to be reached for a group of screens. It is finally known in U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,612 to take the winding diameter and the thickness of a flexible panel in order to configure a roller blind. This approach requires knowing the initial winding diameter and the thickness of the panel by taking two measurements when the load bar of a screen is at a predetermined distance from a reference position, for example one foot or two feet. It is required to successively bring the load bar into these two positions by taking measurements and validations which are delicate to implement and which take time.
It is these disadvantages that the invention intends more particularly to overcome by proposing a new method for controlling which is easier and faster to implement than those of prior art, more particularly that of U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,612.
To this effect, the invention relates to a method for controlling a screen comprising a load bar, a flexible element supporting the load bar and a controlled member for winding the flexible element, in order to move the load bar between a first high or low position and a second low or high position, this movement resulting from an angular movement of the winding member. This method is characterised in that it comprises at least one step wherein:
the angular movement of the winding member is controlled with a temporal set value of the instantaneous angular position of the winding member, with this temporal set value being itself determined, using a profile that represents the desired instantaneous axial position for the load bar during a movement between the first and second positions, using a polynomial function of a degree higher than or equal to 2 approximating the relation between a value of the instantaneous axial position of the load bar and an instantaneous angular position of the winding member.